Alisa Southerncross
| voiced by = Akiko Yajima | wordplay = | alias = | age = 14 (estimate) | gender = Female | species = Dark Zone (manga) Doll (anime) | born = | occupation =Monster Hunter }} is a character from the series Keroro Gunso. She is voiced by Akiko Yajima. Appearance Alisa has scarlet eyes, long yellow-orange hair put in pigtails in the back held in place by two sky blue glass-like orbs. She usually wears a long sleeved black shirt, complete with white cuffs and a light gray blouse over the shirt with a small black ribbon, a small dark gray skirt, black tights, pointy white socks and black mary janes. Alisa's father usually rests on Alisa's head in the form of black cat ears. ' In the Flash Series Alisa has dark gray orbs holding her hair up and she wears a long puffy sleeved shirt with black cuffs, black suspenders attached to a corset around her waist and a little black messy ribbon attached to the collar. She wears a black and white ruffled skirt, black tights, small spiky white socks and black mary janes. Alisa sometimes wears her father on her head, but when he transforms into something else she wears the same black cat ears. Other Outfits * In Movie 5 Alisa wears a short puffy white blouse with a small red ribbon attached to the collar, black gloves that extend inside the sleeves attached with a small tied ribbon on Alisa's left hand. A spiky light gray skirt, black tights, short white spiky socks and raspberry colored mary janes. She has small bat wings attached to her blouse. * Alisa's swimsuit in Episode. 338, consists of her normal cat ears turning into large black fins, she wears a black bikini attached with two large black webbed fins attached to the back of the top and two smaller ones attached to the sides of the lower piece. She has one large claw on her right hand that wraps around her hand. ** Another of Alisa's swimsuits is a dark purple bikini, the upper part attached by a small strand and covering her chest, this one also has a small lavender ribbon attached on top. * When it is winter Alisa wears the same outfit, but she adds white boots and when at the spa Aki gave her a golden leaf clip that she wore once. It is unknown what happened to it. Character Alisa is an undead being / toy doll who feasts on UMA aliens to gain humanity. Her adoptive father, Nevula, is the black alien who is trying to give Alisa a human form. She befriends the Keroro Platoon after Fuyuki Hinata protects her despite what she had done to them in episode 133. In the manga, she only captures aliens and imprisons them in a box, referring to them as the , but is stopped after her father is attacked by Angol Mois. She and her father also makes their debut in the manga Volume 12. Relationships *Nevula - Adoptive Father *Fuyuki Hinata - Friend / Love Interest *Natsumi Hinata,Aki Hinata, Angol Mois-Friends * Shin Keroro - Former Prey, now she sees Shin as a friend. * Momoka Nishizawa - Rival for Fuyuki's love; One sided (On Momoka's side) * Magical Witch Monaka - Alisa enjoys watching her show and she apparently likes the cookies she makes. Etymology "Southerncross" is a reference to Crux (the Southern Cross), a constellation in the Southern Hemisphere, and also the smallest constellation. Trivia * Alisa and Nevula's first time at the spa was in episode 291a. * Alisa is a good cook. * Southerncross is also a Fighter pilot from Ace combat X. * When Alisa first appeared in Keroro Movie 5, she appeared shorter than usually. * Alisa looks to be around 14 years old, like Fuyuki, yet she has been living since the "olden days" due to her being a toy doll. Gallery alisashow324.jpg 8695.jpg|Alisa first appearance Long-Haired+Alisa.PNG alisa006.jpg alisa04.jpg|Alisa using Medusa's eyes alisa_southerncross_17127.jpg Baru and Alisa.jpg How mess up with Alisa and Fuyuki.png|Alisa with Fuyuki. Alisa smile!.jpg|Alisa's smile in Keroro Gunso Episode 344. (Last appearance.) 2301681473_bb4fce26a6.jpg alisa_10.jpg|Alisa in her bathing suit 438776-alisashow446_screen_large.jpg Alisa and Nebula.PNG Saburo, Momoka, Moa, Arisa, Koyuki & Black Star.jpg Alisa and Nevula on the ending card of Keroro.png|Alisa as she appeared in Keroro (Flash Series) at the endcard of episode 12 Look at Alisa's hair! OMG.png Alisa's new hairclip.png Alisa flying from the Hinata House.png Alisa 7185.jpg Alisa is looking at you, yes YOU.png Alisa looking epic.png Alisa finally appears in Keroro.png Alisa and Shin Keroro shaking hands.png Alisa senses a strong spirit.png Alisa and Shin Keroro again.jpg Alisa in the manga.png Alisa being awarded in cookies by Monaka.png|Monaka thanking Alisa. Alisa talking about Black star with her daddy.png|Alisa and her father in the last episode of The Flash Series. Alisa and Nevula's card.png|Alisa and Nevula's profile on The Flash Series website. Alisa and Koyu.jpg|Alisa and Koyuki. Alisa in her swimsuit.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Alisa on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Alisa and Shin in the manga.jpg Alisa full body.png Keroro Height charts.jpg|Alisa's height along with the others. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Poyan, Alisa and Nevula in Episode 149.png The doll of Alisa.png Peko6.png Alisa's Idol Outfit.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Pekoponians Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Aliens Category:Doll